Ghost of the past
by Darksavior117
Summary: after a mission to stop Helen cutter from wiping out the human race Danny Quinn becomes lost in the past, his only hope to travel through out time and find a way back home. But Danny also hopes to find his brother who vanished 19 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry if this felt rushed because it was. I had to do this for a English project and i had to hurry.**_

_****__**Disclaimer: i do not own **_Primeval

The anger Danny Quinn had could not be compared to anything else. First He, Conner Temple, and Abbey Maitland went through an anomaly or time portal to a future city where humans are extinct and giant insects and future predators lived, to find and stop the mad scientist Helen Cutter who wanted to destroy all of Humanity from existing by killing humanity's ancestors the Australopithecus. Then followed her to the Cretaceous where raptors attacked them, separating Danny from Conner and Abbey. This eventually led him to following Helen alone to the Pliocene rift valley where she killed a few Australopithecus. Then Helen was killed by a raptor that followed Danny and they both fell of a cliff and died. However before Danny could return The Anomaly closed Trapping him all alone in the past.

Danny Managed to Calm down. If There was one thing he was good at it was surviving. As the leader of the Anomaly research centre field team and an ex police officer hes had his fair share of creature encounters. "What if Helen had anything useful on her" Danny thought. He then returned to the body of Helen Cutter. Her eyes were closed and the raptors corpse was still on hers. Danny pushed The dead Creature off of her and started to search her body. From her Danny found nothing but her Journal. " could be useful" he said. Danny himself carried a backpack with a water bottle, a knife, a rope, a lighter, a flashlight, and now Helen's Journal.

Only thing Danny thought of was to find another Anomaly and keep looking till he finds one which leads to the present. Danny then walked to the river, there where still The Australopithecus drinking. They didn't notice Danny but instead they fled the river. Danny then noticed another animal. It looked like an elephant, but its tusks faced down right under its jaw,the Dienotherium then took a drink from the river. It then looked up and noticed Danny, it then let out a loud roar and started to charge at him. Of course Danny ran, but the animal was faster then him. Danny then saw a tree that looked easy to climb. So he climbed up the Tree to get out of the Dienotherium's reach. It rammed the tree, but all it did was shake the tree. Danny then Yelled " ya that's right can't get me now eh?". The creature then walked away back to the river.

Danny then climbed back down the tree and noticed something shining a few meters away. He knew it was another anomaly. So he didn't waste one second and ran straight to it. Then he stopped and then said " don't know where or when this goes but only one way to find out". Then he jumped in to the sphere of light. When Danny came through he found himself in to a forest. . As soon as he came through though, he barely avoided a spiky tail that came from a Stegosaur. There was at least seven of them and none of them wanted Danny around. They charged toward him roaring at them, so Danny ran from the plated dinosaurs. " they seem like nice folk" he joked. He then noticed it started to get dark. He grabbed his Flashlight from his pack, luckily he had some extra batteries. Then he came to a cave and said " no one home". Then he put a rock in front so no one could get in.

The next morning he exited the Cave and took a drink from the river and refilled his bottle. He even grabbed some berries he saw the stegos eat and made off. After hours of hiking he found himself to a dried up lake. In the horizon he saw a herd of animals. They walked on all fours and had long tails and necks. They where bigger than elephants. It was a herd of Diplodocus. The huge animals came rathe close to Danny, he moved out of the way so he wouldn't get squashed bt there tree like feet. Danny stayed by the creatures for a while till he saw another anomaly in the distance. The suddenly the herd started to run . Danny turned to see a pack of at least ten Dinosaurs. They stood on Two legs and where smaller that the Diplodocus but still bigger than Danny. He then ran with the stampede. He looked to his right to see an Allosaur jump on the side of a Diplodocus. It sunk its teeth into its teeth into the animals flesh leaving a trail of blood on the sand. The from the other side another Allosaur jumped on it ,Then a third, then a fourth, and finally the mighty Animal fell and the Allosaurs started to feast on there prize. However while the Allosaurs were eating Danny made his escape into the anomaly.

When Danny Came to the other side of the anomaly he found himself in a vast plain with few trees. He then looked at a tree and saw a huge Giraffe rhino like animal eating at the branches. Way bigger than any other land mammal Danny has seen. All over the plain Danny could see the Indricotherium. After a while Danny stated to hike through the plains for a few days while taking shelter in the trees. After two weeks Danny found a gorge on his journeys. It was getting dark so Danny thought to make camp here. He made a fire using dead branches . He ate some of the berries he gathered from the Jurassic and fell into a fast sleep. It wasn't long till a few hours that they came to his camp.

When Danny woke it was dark except for his fire. How ever he could see the creatures eyes glare at him in the dark. He grabbed a tree branch and set it on fire and waved it and yelled "get back you devils''. When the creature was finally visible it looked like a cross between a dog a rat and a tiger but was bigger and there was at least three of them. They where a little smaller than Danny, but not by much. One of the beasts jumped at Danny, but he then hit it with his torch, it yelped as it hit the ground and got back up but started to flee as well as the other Hyaenodon. Danny then decided to get out of here A.S.A.P. Two days later Danny found a river and refilled his water bottle. Fortunately on the other side of the river was the anomaly. As he headed for it he was intercepted by another Hyaenodon. " that was unfortunate" whispered Danny. As the creature leaped toward him and giant pig rammed into the side of the creature. The Hyaenodon then put its attention on the Entelodon instead of Danny. The monster than fought, but while they were fighting Danny slipped away from the fighting beasts.

**_ that is the first chapter of my primeval me what you it. hate its. i don't care._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part two again myight be a bit rushed. i choose a bad time to do this fanfict i blame school and the no late policy we don't have anymore.**_

As Danny found himself in the anomaly it led him to a extremely dense jungle. " where, i mean when in the world" he thought to himself. The jungle was to dense for him to travel in so he pulled out his knife and started to clear a path. Finally he found himself in a clearing of the jungle. Then from the corner of his eye he something move in the brush not slowly though, but fast. Then suddenly Danny felt something push him into the ground ferociously. He tried to get up but his unknown assailant grabbed his backpack and lifted him to the air and threw him into a tree, when Danny's vision Came into fours , he found out he was being attacked by a giant bird. The bird was twice the size of Danny it looked like vulture and had a ostrich body. Danny knew hes seen terror birds but this one looked different then the rest. " I've beaten a pack of you turkeys. I can defiantly beat you." he shouted at the creature. The terror bird gave out a loud shriek then and charged. Danny then jumped out of the way rolling on the ground and got up. He then looked around his surroundings and noticed a rotting tree that was ready to fall. Danny then thought ''delightful" he then moved in front of the tree and shouted " oi big bird, over here". The terror bird looked at him and charged again, this time it hit the tree and the massive tree fell on the creature and killed it. Danny then cleaned the kill, started a fire and cooked the beast for food.

The next morning Danny found his way into another anomaly and found himself on a desert island with no creatures on it surrounded by miles of oceans. "better start making camp" he said. He made a hut out of palm leaves and stayed on the island for two months eating nothing but the tree fruit and the fish he caught from the ocean. For water he drank out of the tide pools by filtering out the salt. Eventually he needed a way off the island when he saw an anomaly out in the ocean. " how to get you?'' he wondered. He then looked at the trees and got an idea. After a day or two Danny made himself a raft by cutting down trees with and axe he made of a sharp rock. He then tide his logs together with his rope and rowed with a tree branch. Little did Danny know that there was monsters in the deep.

After a few minutes on open water hi raft was hit by something. Danny thought it was a reef. Until it came out of the water. It was a small whale like creature with a row of sharp teeth. Even though it was small, it still tried to sink his raft. Danny thought he was a sitting duck. However, before the Dorudon could ht the raft, something bigger grabbed it from the side and left a trail of red in the water."oh dear god, there are bigger monster in this sea" he cried. He tried to row faster , but the giant monster sprang out of the water and knocked Danny off his raft. The Basilosaurus was the biggest creature Danny has ever seen. While Danny was in the water he was right by the anomaly, so he ran as fast as he could. After going through the anomaly Danny found himself lying on a bed of grass.

Danny then got up and looked at the vast savannah that was in front of him. Down in the plain he could see a lake with camel like animals drinking out of it and on the other side where a group of armadillo creatures. Danny than realized something " what if Patrick travelled like i did?''. Patrick was Danny's younger brother who disappeared through an anomaly 19 years ago. Finding Patrick was Danny's main reason for joining the A.R.C. " what if he already got home" Danny thought. So for the next 6 months Danny decided to stay in the South American savannah. His main danger where the packs of terror birds. Day after Day he faced off against his enemies, but he was not alone during his second encounter he killed a terror bird with a club he found and named it Molly. During those months Danny read Helen's journal, in her journal she mentioned a man named Philip Burton. Danny then knew he had to go back to the present and warn the rest of the team. So finally after a year stuck in time, Danny finally found an anomaly back to the present. How ever before he went to return home he looked at the plain seeing the animals. And whispered whispered three words " I'm sorry Patrick". The Danny Quinn finally returned to present day London.

_**and done the final part. i amactually proud of this work because Danny is my favorite character in the series and i really wanted to know about his adventures between season 3 and 4. so please review tell me if you liked it o rhated it. and if i should do a sequal telling about Danny's pursuit of Partick.**_


End file.
